Teen Hearts
by Anti-Despressant
Summary: [DISCONTINUED]f you love someone, let them know. Don't be scared to show them. If you don't, you just might loose them, before you have them...but that's the way a teenage heart functions.
1. Unexpected Roommates

**Chapter 1**

"Well we're back girls." The blonde smiled up at the worn bricks of the all girl school for the gifted child.

"I must say, that I am happy to be back at our beloved school." The girl with the fairy red hair smiled as she propped the black duffle bag on her shoulder, "Earth's Christmas vacation seemed to last for a long time, though I did not wish to leave home."

"It no big deal for me." Raven huffed, pulling the hood of her cape over her head as she pulled her suitcase up the steps.

The three girls trudged their way up the steps of their school, hearts set on getting back into the routine of academics, sports, and not to mention, butting heads with the neighboring all boys boarding school. The hallways buzzed with the busy activity of settling back into you're old room. New girls were being registered in the main lobby. In the common room, girls that had arrived hours earlier took their places talking in groups about what they had done over the break away from school, talking about how they all had missed being there in school.

"Ah, nothing like getting back to my old room." Terra smiled, dumping her pack on her neatly done bed.

"Terra, my mother figure sent a extra tin of cookies back for you and Raven. She thought it was absolutely wonderful that you thought highly of them before and you could make any glorg-bag in the universe happy." Starfire's happy, proper language could be heard from her room right next door.

Starfire smiled as she walked into her friend's room, Christmas cookie tin in hand. She handed it to her, the hoop bracelets on her wrist clinging as they hit each other. The girls had been gone for 3 weeks and it felt good to be able to wear comfortable clothing again. When they were away from school, they usually had to wear they're fighting uniform. Now the tight hip hugging jeans and the purple one sleeved shirt she was sporting had Starfire feeling like she was truly home. Terra smiled and set the tin on her dresser by her computer, where she would soon be drone to typing up essays and homework for her regular classes. That way she would be able to pig out without having to leave the computer.

"Thanks Star. I'll see you downstairs in a while, I'm going to change."

"Of coarse friend." She replied happily, leaving the room through the door that separated their rooms.

Like Starfire, Raven had wasted no time getting changed into something comfortable. Though she didn't mind staying in her uniform, she preferred her punk rock/gothic style any day. The black and yellow pants hung loosely on her hips, small chains and strips hooking from one pant leg to the other. She stared blankly at herself in the mirror, conflicting if she should take off the black long sleeved shirt with Happy Noodle Boy on the breast. The shirt stopped above her navel and showed off the skull and cross belly ring there. She huffed, the black and yellow socks shifting on her toes as she wiggled her feet. She shook her head, deciding against changing. It was back to school for her and she couldn't help but be a bit unhappy that she couldn't have more time to be by herself, though she had started to miss the girls.

"Oh well...this is what I get for being special." She huffed, and walked over to her huge window that peered out towards the boy's school next door.

She blinked when she noticed something particular about the divided school. It looked completely empty. In fact, there weren't cars driving up into it's huge half oval drive way and there weren't any boys scattered around the lawn and steps either. She tilted her head, her right hand instinctively going up to tug on one of her many piercing on her ears. A knock on the wood door brought her gaze from the school to it and she sighed as she stood from the window seal and walked over. She opened it to see a smiling Terra, hands on her hips as her huge green belt hung lopsided on her thigh and hip and her huge pants covered her feet. They hung low on her hips and she had to wear black short like panties to conceal her from roaming eyes.

But Raven had to admit, the tomboyish look splashed with the girlie suave suited her friend well, and the tight Celecs jersey, with the wife beater underneath screamed Terra all the way. Each girl had there own style, yet some how they each fit together like a hand and glove.

"Guess what I just heard from Ms. Diana..." Terra smirked, a strand of her blonde hair falling from the untamed ponytail Terra had apparently rushed to put in her hair.

"That the world was finally ending and humanity as we know it is finally over." Raven's voice was thick with sarcasm, as her dark eyes rolled in mild annoyance.

"No...I heard, "Terra began but was stopped when Starfire ran up to them.

They both blinked as they watched other girls run down the hallway, talking giddily together about something that was obviously going on downstairs. When their confused gazes returned to Star, the alien smiled happily and clapped her hands together.

"Great new friends. I have heard that our school is going to merge with the boy's school and become one! They are downstairs being assigned rooms! Come, let us join the other girls in viewing the boys." Star's language always seemed to amuse her two best friends, even in the most serious events.

"Boys? They can't do this to us. It's bad enough that we have crushes on them and we're rivals. Now they're moving in? I've got to see this." Terra grinned, running down the hallway, Starfire and Raven in toe.

They came to the top of the steps, the railing littered with girls leaning over them to peer down at the new arriving boys. Giggles and murmurs rang out as they visibly picked through the herds of boys that were trudging all there belongings into the school. Wanting to see more, the three girls pushed their way through to the front and grinned when they saw just how many boys there were.

"Hey look girls! Batman brought all his mangy students over here. Wonder what they want...A DOG HOUSE?" A girl in the crowd rang out, causing the group of girls to burst out in a roar of laughter.

"Yea! I guess he and Superman couldn't handle their, BO!!" Another yelled, which followed with another round of laughter.

"Girls..." Ms. Diana warned, looking up at the girls, "Be nice and welcome you're new dorm roommates."

"ROOMMATES?!" They all cried at the same time, conversation of displeasure filling the room.

The boys smirked as the girls' protested like, well little girls. It was always funny to watch them whine when they lost to something with them. It wasn't often; because the boys found their selves having to really put effort into beating them. But when they did, it was always fun to watch them bitch.

"Seems like they aint gonna like our company guys!" The green changeling, Beast Boy laughed.

"Hell no! Especially not after that bathroom incident!!" Liza, better known as Swifty by the other girls, hollered, leaning far over the railing, "We're still suffering from your perverted, peeking tom ways."

"Swifty..." Diana warned again, looking up at the quick brunette.

"We're not perverted, are we guys?" He asked, looking around at the other boys, getting a river of chuckled no's, "We're just growing boys and we needed to stimulate our minds!"

Every girl in the room, except the instructors, grimaced as the boys let out a chorus of laughter. Before break they had pulled a dirty trick, which consisted of peaking in through the girls bathroom window around the time everyone took a shower and got a nice show. It would have gone on the whole time if one of the girls with the power to see through objects saw them through the window and let out an ear shattering shriek. Moments and a lot of nosebleeds after, the boys had tried to make a clean get away, but we're greeted by Wonder women when they turned around to flee.

"You're a bunch of dogs is what you are!!" Another unknown girl cried out, causing the two sides to start arguing.

The verbal fight went on for a while until...

"Everyone quiet, please." Starfire's voice was soft as she levitated herself down to ground level, Raven following slowly behind.

Since Terra wasn't a flyer, she leapt off the railing and landed in a crouch on the other side of Star. They waited a while as the two sides continued to bicker. It wasn't hard to realize both sides had heard Star and they didn't seem to care. But Raven hated when her best friend was being ignored and you knew she had something to say. So with a twitch of her eye, her head lower, her bangs falling over her eyes, shielding them.

"**SHE SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!!"** She roared, eyes blood red as her gaze snapped up and glared at the nearest person in her train of site (which happened to be Beast Boy).

As he shuddered under the intense glare, he couldn't help but tremble at the pure evil look in her eyes. Raven. He had known her for a while due to competitions the two schools held against each other. Something had always caught his attention, even though she looked scary and had the attitude to match. Anyway, the outburst had caused every soul (almost) to recoil and she nodded when she finally had all the attention of every student.

"Now, you heard the girl talking...so shut up and listen."

"Much appreciation, Raven." Starfire smiled before going on, "Friends. As your house president, I say we give the boys a fair chance. Correct they have done many horrid things in the past but surely we can forgive them."

"Star's right..." Robin, the boy's house president, nodded as he stepped forward, "We're all going to have to get over this."

"Now we shall disperse and let the boys make themselves at home in our school." Star smiled, turning around and shooing all the girls back to their room.

When the room had been cleared of girls and the boys had gone back to being assigned rooms, she turned back to Robin and smiled happily.

"Robin! It is wonderful to see you again. I am happy that we will be sharing lovely Garber Oaks with you." Star chimed, her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

He smiled, "Your beautiful eyes greet me well Star."

She blushed and smiling softly, "Well I'll see you later Robin, I have some things to start."

With that, she turned and walked towards the steps, Terra and Raven at each of her sides. When they were up the steps and around the corner, Terra couldn't help but burst out in laughter. Star was still blushing from Robin's comment before. It was funny how she knew her friend had a crush on the boy wonder. Raven shook her head, knowing exactly what it was that was making the blonde laugh and glanced at Starfire.

She smirked, "So...you have it for the boy wonder?"

"Well, Robin has always had a nice structure." She tried to sound like she didn't care.

"Oh shut up Star. You have the hots for the boy." Terra teased, poking her in the side.

"But what if he does not have the 'hots' for me back?" She replied, sounding confused by the word, even though she knew what it meant.

"Your beautiful eyes greet me well?" Terra smirked, raising an eyebrow, "That's not something that a guy says to every girl. Well...at least not Robin."

"Yea. Robin likes you Star..."**

* * *

**

_**A/N:** Hm...My first Teen Titans fic. I hope it's good. The chapter's so short because it's the first chapter. But trust me, it's just going to get better. I should be able to update this atleast every two weeks, because this story is coming from the top of my head. Anyways, go head and review my story. Tell me what you think! Go on! Do it! You know you want to!_

**Vegeta:** _((Stares.))_ I'm going to blast that thing again, Onna.

**Me:** NO! _((Covers it with her body.))_

**Vegeta:** _((Grins.))_ I will...soon enough..._((Walks off.))_


	2. Author Alert!

**_Author Alert!!_**

Hey guys, I'm sorry about the 'no updates'. I have a good reason, not a nice one, but it is the reason to why I haven't updated any of my stories in a while. My computer at home is crashed thanks to my cousin and his porn perverted mind. This means that I don't have a computer to work on and I can't update the chapters that I have almost finished, but probably now lost thanks to that idiot. My mom is trying to fix it and stuff and I'm hoping that the memory didn't get damaged. If it didn't, then as soon as my mother fixes the mess of a computer, I'll be able to update. I really hope I haven't upset anyone who's been waiting patiently for the new chapters. Well anyways, I'm in the library at school and I only have a limited time because I'm using my lunch time. Thnx a lot for reading and giving me such great reviews on my story. See ya soon guys and gals!

Ja'Ne!!

-Topaz Jones (Tee Hee!)


End file.
